conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Uga Buga (Chapter)
Uga Buga is the sixth chapter in Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live and Reloaded. It is a dinosaur-themed world, with lava & volcanos, t-rexes, cavemen and a very funky rock nightclub. In one section Conker must surf a lava course with an anti-gravity surfboard. Characters Present *Don Weaso *Berri *Fangy *Jugga *Buga The Knut Sections Drunken Gits Conker falls into the prehistoric world of the Uga Bugas, making his way into a worship room of a giant t-rex head, Conker is amazed and asks for a change of music (asking the music coordinator to change it to more caveman-beat like music). Conker then has sligshot access to the next room, where he sees a giant egg. Sacrifice Conker hatches a baby dinosaur from the gigantic egg he found, he must guide the dinosaur to the sacrificial stone slab where he sacrifices the baby dinosaur to give the statue head god an offering, which allows him access to the dino god's inner halls. Phlegm Conker must enter the inner hallways of the dinosaur god, which is filled with slimy green snot but curing the statue's snot problem with pepper in it's nostrils. Conker comes to the outer back head of the god, and takes the headwear of a dead cave man, he then heads back. Worship After Conker exits the statue and back to the worship room, the nearby Uga Bugas then begin to worship him as their leader, Conker then leads his followers to destroy the 4 sleeping rock men outside the club Rock Solid, when done with that, he has his worshipers tell him the password to allow the bouncer give him access to Rock Solid. Rock Solid Conker enters the groovy club Rock Solid and see Berri trapped in a cage, in order to free her, he must roll several balled-up rockmen onto a switch and into several holes which crash the cage Berris is in by getting drunk and urinating on the rock men near the holes, when he frees Berri she runs out of the club he then grabs some money where Berri was and follows her. Bomb Run The bouncer at the club takes Conker to the the boss, Don Weaso, who brought him here because he took his money (the money that was in the cage Berri was in), he then dismisses Berri from the meeting. Before the Don deals with Conker, he kills his red mafia boy for not showing respect to him. He then tells Conker of his job to eliminate the Uga Bugas in the cave world by dropping a bomb in a certain area, Conker must now run through the worship room, through the insides of the dinosaur god, past the ledge where the dead caveman was and throw the bomb below him (where the egg shell of the baby dinosaur is), the entire room is flooded with lava, and Conker sees a way outside open up. Mugged Conker steps outside to see a caveman near him, asking for directions, he is mugged by 4 cavemen (the cavemen who were in Rock Solid), he then takes the hoverboard of a caveman who farted and fell into the lava. Conker must now race his way up to each caveman, knock them with his pan and collect the money, after repeating this until all cavemen have been killed, he must slide up a ramp and into a hallway where he travels to a Colluseum. Raptor Food Conker rides into a colluseum where he meets Buga the Knut and Jugga the cavewoman, Buga sends him Fangy the Dinosaur, and Conker must tame him and have Fangy eat some Uga Buga infantries, after the all infantries are down, Buga becomes infuriated when Jugga compliments that Conker has a "bigger boner" than Buga. Buga The Knut Conker must face off against Buga The Knut, by ramming his crotch with Fangy's head, and then have Fangy bite his butt and rip out a chunk of it, after doing this 3 times, Buga runs off embarassed when his loincloth falls off to reveal his really tiny boner, Conker dimisses the sad Fangy and goes to meet Jugga but faints when he sees that she is extremely taller than him, Jugga then bids Conker goodbye, and Conker procceds to exit the Uga Buga world by going back to the Poo Mountain exit through a new upper pathway, he then returns to the grassy hub-world of Windy. Previous Chapter: Sloprano Next Chapter: Spooky Trivia *In Live and Reloaded, during the scene where Conker needs to say the password to get into Rock Solid, the word "Felatio" was bleeped out, and Conker covered his mouth at the sound of the beep. This was not the case in Bad Fur Day. Category: Uga Buga Category: Chapters